Pocket ¢hange
Pocket ¢hange is a game similar to Lucky $even except how far the contestant misses a number does not apply here, instead having the starting cost at 25¢ and inflating by that amount with every mistake. Gameplay *The contestant is given 25¢, the "selling" price of a car. The contestant is also shown a game board, which has spaces for the five digits in the actual price of the car and six digits lit up in circles above. *The first digit in the price is revealed for the contestant and removed from the six above. The contestant is asked to select one of the remaining digits as the second digit in the price of the car. If they are correct, the digit is revealed in the price and removed from the six above. The contestant also receives their choice of one of 20 pouches attached to the game board, which contain various amounts of change. If their guess is incorrect, however, the selling price of the car is increased by 25¢ and they must guess again with the same consequences. *Play continues this way for each of the remaining digits in the actual price. Once the price of the car has been guessed, the contents of the contestant's pouches are revealed one at a time to see if the contestant has earned enough money to buy the car at the final selling price. If the contestant has guessed all five digits correctly without a mistake, the selling price will have remained at the initial 25¢ and the game is automatically won. *The distribution chart for the different amounts of change, which is displayed at the bottom of the game board, is as follows: *The highest possible selling price for the car would be $2.75, with four incorrect guesses allowed on the second number, three on the third, two on the fourth, and one on the last. If the selling price reaches this amount, it is impossible to win the game without choosing the $2.00 slip. The player would have to choose an envelope that had $2.00 and one that had 75¢ or 50¢ to add the starting point of 25¢ to win the game the hard way. In the case of the first playing, the highest possible selling price is $4.00, with five additional misses. History *Pocket ¢hange was created by producer Roger Dobkowitz and debuted on January 10, 2005 (#3121K). *In the first playing of Pocket ¢hange, the first digit was not given at the outset; contestant Matthew had to select it from the board, just like the other four digits in the car's price. However, Matthew received an additional pouch when they guessed that first digit correctly. The change distribution was also slightly different, as shown below: *From January 17, 2005 (#3131K, the day it was first won) through an unknown point before February 7, 2007 (#3873K), the distribution was as follows: *Under Bob Barker's tenure, the game was played perfectly 3 times (March 4, 2005, #3195K, April 6, 2005, #3233K, and May 30, 2005, #3301K). Under Drew Carey's tenure, the game was played perfectly only once (May 28, 2009, #4774K). *$2.00 Pouch was found 16 times in this game, most recently on December 18, 2019 (#8943K, aired out of order on December 19). *Pocket Change has been won 83 times. The most recent win was on January 31, 2020 (#9005K). *Pocket Change was played once on the primetime version of the show, which was the May 14, 2008 (#032SP, aired out of order on May 7) Million Dollar Spectacular, but it was lost. *On May 23, 2012 (#5983K, aired out of order on May 14, originally rescheduled to air on May 21), Craig Ferguson helped out with this game. Trivia *Just like 3 Strikes and sometimes Any Number & Golden Road, there can't be any repeating numbers in this game. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 16. *The money used in Pocket Change is not counted toward a contestant’s winnings. *If Pocket ¢hange is a Million Dollar Game on ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', all you have to do is correctly guess every number on the first try, which leaves the selling price of 25¢ right where it is to win the $1 million bonus. Pictures Pocket Change 1.jpg|Here's a perfect playing of Pocket Change. Pocket Change 2a.jpg|Here's another. Pocket Change 2b.jpg|Just for kicks, the display put up the 25¢ she got. vlcsnap-2015-02-03-22h25m22s59.png|And right down here is the display that shows the frequency of the envelopes. pocketchange2.png vlcsnap-2015-02-03-22h34m09s76.png Premiere Playing (January 10, 2005, #3121K) pocketchangepremiere0.jpg pocketchangepremiere1.jpg|The first playing. pocketchangepremiere2.jpg pocketchangepremiere3.jpg|He says the first number is a 1. He is correct. pocketchangepremiere4.jpg|He says the second number is a 5 but is incorrect. pocketchangepremiere5.jpg pocketchangepremiere6.jpg|He says the second number is a 4 but is incorrect. pocketchangepremiere7.jpg pocketchangepremiere8.jpg|He says the second number is a 7. He is correct. pocketchangepremiere9.jpg|He says the third number is a 4 but is incorrect. pocketchangepremiere10.jpg pocketchangepremiere11.jpg|He says the third number is a 5. He is correct. pocketchangepremiere12.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 4. He is correct. pocketchangepremiere13.jpg|He says the last number is a 0. He is correct. pocketchangepremiere14.jpg pocketchangepremiere15.jpg pocketchangepremiere16.jpg pocketchangepremiere17.jpg pocketchangepremiere18.jpg pocketchangepremiere19.jpg pocketchangepremiere20.jpg pocketchangepremiere21.jpg pocketchangepremiere22.jpg pocketchangepremiere23.jpg Pocket Change for a Pontiac Sunfire (February 24, 2005, #3184K) pocketchangesunfire1.jpg pocketchangesunfire2.jpg pocketchangesunfire3.jpg pocketchangesunfire4.jpg pocketchangesunfire5.jpg|He says the second number is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now 50¢. pocketchangesunfire6.jpg|He says the second number is a 5 but is incorrect. The car is now 75¢. pocketchangesunfire7.jpg|He says the second number is a 7. He is correct. pocketchangesunfire8.jpg|He says the third number is a 5 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.00. pocketchangesunfire9.jpg|He says the third number is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.25. pocketchangesunfire10.jpg|He says the third number is a 2. He is correct. pocketchangesunfire11.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 5. He is correct. pocketchangesunfire12.jpg|He says the last number is a 0. He is correct. pocketchangesunfire13.jpg|He starts with 25¢ and the first envelope he picked is a 0. pocketchangesunfire14.jpg pocketchangesunfire15.jpg pocketchangesunfire16.jpg pocketchangesunfire17.jpg pocketchangesunfire18.jpg pocketchangesunfire19.jpg pocketchangesunfire20.jpg Dustie's Pocket Change Comeback (November 21, 2005, #3421K) pocketchangedustie1.jpg pocketchangedustie2.jpg pocketchangedustie3.jpg pocketchangedustie4.jpg pocketchangedustie5.jpg|She says the second number is a 1 but is incorrect. The car is now 50¢. pocketchangedustie6.jpg|She says the second number is a 4. She is correct. pocketchangedustie7.jpg|She says the third number is a 1 but is incorrect. The car is now 75¢. pocketchangedustie8.jpg|She says the third number is an 8 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.00. pocketchangedustie9.jpg|She says the third number is a 6. She is correct. pocketchangedustie10.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 1 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.25. pocketchangedustie11.jpg|She says the fourth number is an 8 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.50. pocketchangedustie12.jpg|So, the fourth number has got to be a 5. pocketchangedustie13.jpg|She says the last number is a 1. She is correct. pocketchangedustie14.jpg pocketchangedustie15.jpg pocketchangedustie16.jpg pocketchangedustie17.jpg pocketchangedustie18.jpg pocketchangedustie19.jpg pocketchangedustie20.jpg pocketchangedustie21.jpg pocketchangedustie22.jpg pocketchangedustie23.jpg pocketchangedustie24.jpg pocketchangedustie25.jpg pocketchangedustie26.jpg pocketchangedustie27.jpg pocketchangedustie28.jpg pocketchangedustie29.jpg Pocket Change for a Dodge Dakota ST Club Cab (February 7, 2007, #3873K) pocketchangedodgedakota1.jpg pocketchangedodgedakota2.jpg pocketchangedodgedakota3.jpg pocketchangedodgedakota4.jpg pocketchangedodgedakota5.jpg|She says the second number is a 4, but is incorrect. The truck is now 50¢. pocketchangedodgedakota6.jpg|She says the second number is a 1. She is correct. pocketchangedodgedakota7.jpg|She says the third number is a 7 but is incorrect. The truck is now 75¢. pocketchangedodgedakota8.jpg|She says the third number is a 9 but is incorrect. The truck is now $1.00. pocketchangedodgedakota9.jpg|She says the third number is a 4 but is incorrect. The truck is now $1.25. pocketchangedodgedakota10.jpg|The third number has got to be a 6. pocketchangedodgedakota11.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 4. She is correct. pocketchangedodgedakota12.jpg|She says the last number is a 7 but is incorrect. The truck is now $1.50. pocketchangedodgedakota13.jpg|So, the last number has to be a 9. pocketchangedodgedakota14.jpg pocketchangedodgedakota15.jpg|She has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangedodgedakota16.jpg|That brings her up to 35¢. pocketchangedodgedakota17.jpg|That brings her up to 45¢. pocketchangedodgedakota18.jpg|That brings her up to 70¢. pocketchangedodgedakota19.jpg|That brings her up to 95¢, which is not enough to buy the truck. pocketchangedodgedakota20.jpg pocketchangedodgedakota21.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (December 17, 2007, #4161K) pocketchange (12-17-2007) 1.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 2.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 3.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 4.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 5.jpg|She says the second number is an 8. She is correct. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 6.jpg|She says the third number is a 9 but is incorrect. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 7.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 8.jpg|She says the third number is a 7. She is correct. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 9.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 5 but is incorrect. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 10.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 11.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 9. She is correct. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 12.jpg|She says the last number is a 5. She is correct. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 13.jpg|She has 25¢ to start with. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 14.jpg|A $2.00 card! She just won a car. pocketchange (12-17-2007) 15.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 16.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 17.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 18.jpg pocketchange (12-17-2007) 19.jpg Pocket Change for a Lincoln MKZ (May 14, 2008, #032SP, aired out of order on May 7) pocketchangelincoln1.jpg pocketchangelincoln2.jpg pocketchangelincoln3.jpg pocketchangelincoln4.jpg pocketchangelincoln5.jpg|He says the second number is a 2, but is incorrect. The car is 50 cents. pocketchangelincoln6.jpg|He says the second number is a 7, but is incorrect. The car is 75 cents. pocketchangelincoln7.jpg|He says the second number is a 5. He is correct. pocketchangelincoln8.jpg|He says the third number is a 9, but is incorrect. The car is $1.00. pocketchangelincoln9.jpg|The says the third number is a 7, but is incorrect. pocketchangelincoln9a.jpg|The car is $1.25. pocketchangelincoln10.jpg|He says the third number is a 2. He is correct. pocketchangelincoln11.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 7. He is correct. pocketchangelincoln12.jpg|He says the last number is a 9. He is correct. pocketchangelincoln13.jpg|He has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangelincoln14.jpg|He is up to 30¢. pocketchangelincoln15.jpg|He is up to 40¢. pocketchangelincoln16.jpg pocketchangelincoln17.jpg|He only made 50¢, which is not enough to buy the Lincoln. pocketchangelincoln18.jpg pocketchangelincoln19.jpg Christine's Perfect Playing (May 28, 2009, #4774K) pocketchangechristine.jpg pocketchangeperfect3.jpg pocketchangeperfect2.jpg pocketchangeperfect1.jpg pocketchangeperfect4.jpg pocketchangeperfect5.jpg pocketchangeperfect6.jpg pocketchangeperfect7.jpg pocketchangeperfect8.jpg Pocket Change 2a.jpg Pocket Change 2b.jpg pocketchangeperfect9.jpg Pocket Change featuring Craig Ferguson (May 23, 2012, #5983K, aired out of order on May 14, originally rescheduled to air on May 21) pocketchangecraigferguson1.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson2.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson3.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson4.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson5.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson6.jpg|She says the second number is a 9. She is correct. pocketchangecraigferguson7.jpg|She says the third number is a 4. She is correct. pocketchangecraigferguson8.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 7. She is correct. pocketchangecraigferguson9.jpg|She says the last number is a 2, but is incorrect. pocketchangecraigferguson10.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson11.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson12.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson13.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson14.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson15.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson16.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson17.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson18.jpg pocketchangecraigferguson19.jpg Pocket Change for a Scion iM (June 15, 2016, #7583K) pocketchangescionim1.jpg pocketchangescionim2.jpg pocketchangescionim3.jpg pocketchangescionim4.jpg pocketchangescionim5.jpg|She says the second number is a 3 but is incorrect. pocketchangescionim6.jpg pocketchangescionim7.jpg|She says the second number is a 0. She is correct. pocketchangescionim8.jpg|She says the third number is a 6 but is incorrect. pocketchangescionim9.jpg pocketchangescionim10.jpg|She says the third number is a 7. She is correct. pocketchangescionim11.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 3. She is correct. pocketchangescionim12.jpg|She says the last number is a 1 but is incorrect. "Say 6". pocketchangescionim13.jpg pocketchangescionim14.jpg|6. Ding! Grab an envelope. pocketchangescionim15.jpg pocketchangescionim16.jpg pocketchangescionim17.jpg pocketchangescionim18.jpg pocketchangescionim19.jpg pocketchangescionim20.jpg pocketchangescionim21.jpg pocketchangescionim22.jpg pocketchangescionim23.jpg pocketchangescionim24.jpg Pocket Change for a Cadillac Escalade (May 17, 2017, #7943K) pocketchangecadillac1.jpg pocketchangecadillac2.jpg pocketchangecadillac3.jpg|The first number in the price of the Cadillac is a 7. pocketchangecadillac4.jpg pocketchangecadillac5.jpg pocketchangecadillac6.jpg|She says the second number in the price of the Cadillac is a 5 but is incorrect. pocketchangecadillac7.jpg pocketchangecadillac8.jpg|She says the second number in the price of the Cadillac is an 8. She is correct. pocketchangecadillac9.jpg|She says the third number in the price of the Cadillac is a 5 but is incorrect. pocketchangecadillac10.jpg pocketchangecadillac11.jpg|She says the third number in the price of the Cadillac is a 6. She is correct. pocketchangecadillac12.jpg|She says the fourth number in the price of the Cadillac is a 5 but is incorrect. pocketchangecadillac13.jpg pocketchangecadillac14.jpg|She says the fourth number in the price of the Cadillac is a 2 but is incorrect. "Say 1" pocketchangecadillac15.jpg pocketchangecadillac16.jpg|1. Ding. Grab an envelope. pocketchangecadillac17.jpg|She says the last number in the price of the Cadillac is a 5 but is incorrect. "Say 2". pocketchangecadillac18.jpg pocketchangecadillac19.jpg|2. Ding. Grab an envelope. pocketchangecadillac20.jpg|She needs a $1.50 to win the Cadillac. She has 25¢ to start with, and that brings it up to 50¢. pocketchangecadillac21.jpg|That brings it up to 55¢. pocketchangecadillac22.jpg|That brings it up to 65¢. She needs a $2.00 card to win. pocketchangecadillac23.jpg Peggy's Pocket Change Comeback (October 20, 2017, #8055K) pocketchangepeggy.jpg pocketchangecomeback2.jpg pocketchangecomeback1.jpg pocketchangecomeback3.jpg|She says the second digit is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now 50¢ pocketchangecomeback4.jpg|She says the second digit is a 1 but is incorrect. The car is now 75¢. pocketchangecomeback5.jpg|She says the second digit is a 0. She is correct. pocketchangecomeback6.jpg|She says the third digit is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.00. pocketchangecomeback7.jpg|She says the third digit is an 8 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.25. pocketchangecomeback8.jpg|She says the third digit is a 6. She is correct. pocketchangecomeback9.jpg|She says the fourth digit is a 1. She is correct. pocketchangecomeback10.jpg|She says the last digit is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.50. "Say 8". pocketchangecomeback11.jpg|8, ding, grab an envelope pocketchangecomeback12.jpg pocketchangecomeback13.jpg|She has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangecomeback14.jpg|That brings it to a total of 30¢. pocketchangecomeback15.jpg|That brings it to a total of 40¢. Let's hope one is a 50¢ card and the other is a 75¢ card. pocketchangecomeback16.jpg|That brings it to a total of 50¢. The only thing that could help her now is a $2.00 card. pocketchangecomeback17.jpg|Look at that! A $2.00 card. pocketchangecomeback18.jpg pocketchangecomeback19.jpg First Pocket Change Win of the 47th Season (December 26, 2018, #8553K, aired out of order on July 16, 2019, originally rescheduled to air on July 17, 2019) pocketchangefirstseason47win1.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win2.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win3.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win4.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win5.jpg|He says the second number is a 6. He is correct. pocketchangefirstseason47win6.jpg|He says the third number is a 3 but is incorrect. pocketchangefirstseason47win7.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win8.jpg|He says the third number is an 8. He is correct. pocketchangefirstseason47win9.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 3. He is correct. pocketchangefirstseason47win10.jpg|He says the fifth number is a 9 but is incorrect. "Say 7". pocketchangefirstseason47win11.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win12.jpg|7. Ding! Grab an envelope. pocketchangefirstseason47win13.jpg|He has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangefirstseason47win14.jpg|That brings it up to 35¢. pocketchangefirstseason47win15.jpg|That brings it up to 40¢. pocketchangefirstseason47win16.jpg|That brings it up to $1.15. He wins the Ford Fiesta SE sedan! pocketchangefirstseason47win17.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win18.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win19.jpg pocketchangefirstseason47win20.jpg Pocket Change for a Porsche 718 Boxster (February 19, 2019, #8632K, aired out of order on May 28) pocketchangeporsche1.jpg pocketchangeporsche2.jpg pocketchangeporsche3.jpg pocketchangeporsche4.jpg|He says the second number is a 9 but is incorrect. The Porsche is now 50¢. pocketchangeporsche5.jpg|He says the second number is a 5. He is correct. pocketchangeporsche6.jpg|He says the third number is a 7 but is incorrect. The Porsche is now 75¢. pocketchangeporsche7.jpg|He says the third number is a 4 but is incorrect. The Porsche is now $1.00. pocketchangeporsche8.jpg|He says the third number is a 9. He is correct. pocketchangeporsche9.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 4 but is incorrect. The Porsche is now $1.25. pocketchangeporsche10.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 7 but is incorrect. The Porsche is now $1.50. "Just say 2." pocketchangeporsche11.jpg|2. Ding! Grab an envelope. pocketchangeporsche12.jpg|He says the last number is a 7 but is incorrect. The Porsche is now $1.75. "Say 4." pocketchangeporsche13.jpg|4. Ding! Grab an envelope. pocketchangeporsche14.jpg|He has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangeporsche15.jpg pocketchangeporsche16.jpg|That brings it up to 30¢. pocketchangeporsche17.jpg|That brings it up to 40¢. pocketchangeporsche18.jpg|That brings it up to 65¢. pocketchangeporsche19.jpg|That brings it up to 75¢, which is not enough to buy the Porsche. pocketchangeporsche20.jpg pocketchangeporsche21.jpg Jermaine's Near-Perfection & Close Call Win (April 3, 2019, #8693K, aired out of order on March 27) pocketchangejermaine1.jpg pocketchangejermaine2.jpg pocketchangejermaine3.jpg pocketchangejermaine4.jpg pocketchangejermaine5.jpg|He says the second number is a 7. He is correct. pocketchangejermaine6.jpg|He says the third number is a 6. He is correct. pocketchangejermaine7.jpg|He says the fourth number is a 9. He is correct. pocketchangejermaine8.jpg|He says the last number is an 8. But is incorrect. pocketchangejermaine9.jpg pocketchangejermaine10.jpg|"Put the 3 up there." pocketchangejermaine11.jpg|He has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangejermaine12.jpg pocketchangejermaine13.jpg|That brings it up to 30¢. pocketchangejermaine14.jpg|That brings it up to 40¢. pocketchangejermaine15.jpg|That brings it up to 50¢. He wins the Hyundai Accent SE sedan! pocketchangejermaine16.jpg pocketchangejermaine17.jpg pocketchangejermaine18.jpg pocketchangejermaine19.jpg Carolyn's Disastrous & Heartbreaking Loss (November 7, 2019, #8884K) pocketchangecarolyn1.jpg pocketchangecarolyn2.jpg pocketchangecarolyn3.jpg pocketchangecarolyn4.jpg pocketchangecarolyn5.jpg|She says the second number is a 4 but is incorrect. The car is now 50¢. pocketchangecarolyn6.jpg|She says the second number is a 5 but is incorrect. The car is now 75¢. pocketchangecarolyn7.jpg|She says the second number is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.00. pocketchangecarolyn8.jpg|She says the second number is a 1 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.25. pocketchangecarolyn9.jpg|"Carolyn, say 0. Then grab an envelope." pocketchangecarolyn10.jpg|She says the third number is a 5 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.50. pocketchangecarolyn11.jpg|She says the third number is a 4 but is incorrect. The car is now $1.75. pocketchangecarolyn12.jpg|She says the third number is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now $2.00. "Say 1." pocketchangecarolyn13.jpg|1. Ding! Grab an envelope. pocketchangecarolyn14.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 3 but is incorrect. The car is now $2.25. pocketchangecarolyn15.jpg|She says the fourth number is a 5. She is correct. pocketchangecarolyn16.jpg|She says the last number is a 4. She is correct. pocketchangecarolyn17.jpg pocketchangecarolyn18.jpg|She has 25¢ to start with. pocketchangecarolyn19.jpg|That brings it up to 75¢. pocketchangecarolyn20.jpg|That brings it up to $1.00. pocketchangecarolyn21.jpg|That brings it up to $1.50. pocketchangecarolyn22.jpg|That brings it up to $1.75 which sadly, is not enough to buy the Nissan Kicks S crossover SUV. pocketchangecarolyn23.jpg pocketchangecarolyn24.jpg YouTube Videos Pocket ¢hange premiere (January 10, 2005, #3121K) Dustie's Pocket Change Comeback (November 21, 2005, #3421K) Note: Start the video at 3:45 & end the video at 7:52. Perfect Pocket Change From Drew Carey Era (May 28, 2009, #4774K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:You're Allowed to Earn For Free Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games